


Shut Up and Dance

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: Streaming, but with Subtext, enemies to... well enemies, fighting as a metaphor for dancing as a metaphor for love, is he your... you know... narrative foil?, soul nemeses, you construct intricate rituals which allow you to touch the skin of your high school karate rival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Daniel and Johnny are each other's destiny. That destiny entails kicking the crap out of each other a lot.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 22
Kudos: 67





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to cosmic-llin for the beta!

Password: dance


End file.
